


Blind Date

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: #pearlnetbomb, Cuties, F/F, introduction, pearl is gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Pearl, need to be out of the apartment because your roommate Amethyst wants it like that, but she set you up on a blind date with one of her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

Amethyst wanted to have the Apartment all for herself today so she set you up for blind date, its not like you could just go to the library or the dance studio but she insisted on that date because as she put it 'you need to get out P and learn how to live'. 

So you’re now sitting in a cafe half an hour to early for this blind date because amethyst threw you out way to early. The only things you have with you are your wallet and mobile not even your keys or jacket and its Autumn! You shiver at the thought of needing to head home in the wind in the evening but what can you do? Also you don’t even know if Amethyst will open the door and if she does she'll definitely throw out mean comments about how she cant even take the keys with her. 

You sigh and take a small sip of your latte macchatio while looking around but then you don’t even know how this Garnet person looks! Man you really wish Amethyst would have shown you a picture or something... since you have nothing else to do you take another sip and send your question about Garnets appearance to your roommate who plain out answer with an “don't worry shes sexy ;)” Urg always this stupid comments but then again its Amethyst and you’ve known her since freshman year.. now that you think about it you wonder why you even live with her since then you could have changed your roommate in the past but you two stuck together and you’re now college students.. you shake your head because now is not the time to think about how you two are total opposites but still work out as best friends. To tell the truth you really want to see how she looks. Before you can look around you notice that Amethyst wrote you another message 4 minutes ago “she said she will be there in 5, she knows how you look”. ...wow that was.. just not helpful but okay you now know that she'll be there soon. All you can do while waiting is take another sip and push a strand of hair behind your ear. 

Just as you put your cup down and look at the small waves it someone sits down across from you which makes you look up. You stare for a moment because the woman is gorgeous with her dark brown skin, full lips and leather jacket thrown over her dark red top. God even her slightly square formed Afro that’s almost black looked good and you must be starring to long because the Woman smirks lightly at her and pushes her sunglasses up a bit more. “you must be Pearl”, the lady breaks the silence with a low voice. “y-yes”, you stutter quickly, “you must be Garnet then?” Her date affirms the question with a small nod of her head and looks at your almost empty cup, “want another one?” You have to think for a moment before you get what she means “oh, yes thank you” you struggle to get your purse out to give her the money but Garnet holds up her hand “I've got this Pearl you're my date today” You blush at how your name rolls of her tongue and even more at the words 'my date'. “want a piece of cake or something to go with your macchatio?” you’re taken aback by the question but utter out “A piece of angle cake. I mean if its really okay with you” The black haired woman smiles and somehow manages to get a waitress over before you can say another word and plainly tells her your wishes as well as hers. 

As soon as the blond haired waitress moves back to the counter you give Garnet a small shy smile. “So how do you know Amethyst?” “met her at Campus”, comes the short answer of the beauty sitting across from you. It seems like you have to do most of the talking so there wont be any uncomfortable silence but you are pretty god at such thing so you should be alright, you are so deep in your thoughts that you almost miss the question Garnet asks you “What are you doing for a living?” Ah yes that question.. “I am studying engineering but I also give private dance lessons...” You keep on rambling and answer every question the tall woman asks, you also sometimes manage to get a question in. 

By the time you don't think that you have much to talk about anymore you look out of the cafe window and notice that its already dark outside. “oh uhm Garnet I think we should head home I don't want to be outside at such times” She follows your gaze outside the window and nods. “I'll walk you home” “W-what no I don't want to be a burden” You are kinda happy that she wants to walk you home but then again you don't like feeling like a burden to someone also yo don't want to let her know that you don't have a key or a jacket with you. “its not a problem I live in the same direction as you and Amethyst” There goes that.. “okay..” you answer in a tiny voice.

She gets up as soon as you said that and waits for you to follow her so you do exactly that, standing up and smoothing out the creases on your light blue dress. Out of the corner of your eyes you see her raise an eyebrow and before she can question you you counter “I forgot my jacket at home” You look slightly down so get out that one crease you noticed and suddenly there's a light weight on your shoulder and when you lift your gaze you see garnet standing in front of you without her jacket on.. which is now resting on your shoulder. You blush rather badly and stutter out that she should wear it herself, that you are alright but she just chuckles at your resistance and takes your hand. “Lets get you home” You blush even more because yes that beautiful woman is touching you, holding your hand and she lend you her jacket. Its like a movie and you love every second of it. When you feel the cold air of the outside world hit you you shudder and try to cover more of yourself with the jacket and then you look at Garnet “are you sure about not needing the jacket? Its pretty cold after all” “don't worry pearl I can handle the cold” She isn't easy so you just let it be but you get closer to her without noticing it at first you only do when you walk side by side extremely near each other and way to soon you arrive at your apartment complex.

You look up at Garnet and smile “thanks for the nice day. M-maybe we could do this again?” god oyu must sound desperate but she smiles “I would love to” with that she leans down and kisses the corner of your mouth and you freeze your eyes blown wide open and the brightest blush possible adoring your face. Before you can say anything she winks at you and walk down the street you stare after her and smile brightly. You are going to see her again.. and you still wear her jacket.. well you can always give it back the next time. With that in mind you ring your doorbell being greet by your best friend Amethyst smirking at you.


End file.
